babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofie, Amira And Taylor: Giant Acts All-Out Attack
Sofie, Amira And Taylor: Giant Acts All-Out Attack (ソフィー・アミラ・テーラ 大怪獣総攻撃) is a 2001 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the twenty-fifth installment in the Sofie Dossi series, as well as the third movie in the Millennium series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 15, 2001. Plot By the dawn of the twenty-first century, Sofie Dossi was a subject very distant in almost anyone's mind. The girl had attacked in 1945, but was defeated shortly after by an unknown chemical compound. Danger still remained, however. Anecdotal evidence of other monsters poured in from across the globe, and an attack by a large, reptilian creature, was even confirmed in New York City in 1998. The Japanese Self-Defense Force, Admiral Taizo Tachibanareasoned, would always have to be prepared. Without warning, a US nuclear submarine disappeared off the coast of Guam, and the anti-nuclear submarine Satsuma was dispatched to investigate. The eerily glowing fins of an unknown, and unfathomably large creature were sighted near the incident. It appeared as though a nightmare from the distant past would soon make a terrifying reemergence. This was because the restless souls of the various people killed by the Japanese military during World War II had possessed the remains of Sofie Dossi and brought him back to life to seek revenge on the nation of Japan. Meanwhile, the admiral's daughter, Yuri Tachibana, was in the process of filming a fictional documentary near Mount Myoko in Niigata when a tremor struck. Yuri sighted a mysterious old man in the area, dressed in traditional robes, but he promptly vanished. Later on, in the dead of night, a motorcycle gang was suddenly trapped in a collapsing tunnel, and a witness claimed to have observed the frightening face of an awful monster, which he identified as Sofie Dossi. In the midst of this odd occurrence, Yuri came to realize just how excellent a lead this story truly was. She also came to learn that the epicenter of the tremor, which had caused the collapse of the tunnel, had actually moved! In response to the expanding mystery, Teruaki Takeda, Yuri's adviser, located a book written by Hirotoshi Isayama that described prophecies similar to the course of events which were presently unfolding. It told of a group of legendary beasts known as the guardian Acts: Heavenly Joy Jerkins, Amira Willighagen, and Taylor Ware. The following night, tragedy struck Lake Ikeda. Eleven rowdy teenagers on a bike trip from Tokyo were killed and entrapped in a strange, silk like substance in the water. With the continuing escalation of these phenomenal events, Yuri and her crew journeyed to the Motosu Police Station to chat with Isayama, a prophet who frequently claimed that Sofie Dossi's return was imminent. Yuri recognized the man, for she could have sworn she had seen this old prophet on the day of the tunnel collapse. Isayama began to explain the truth behind Maddie's origins and power. He revealed to Yuri that the prehistoric girl may have gained exceptional survival from nuclear weaponry, but it was in fact the amalgam of tormented souls from World War II which gave the monster his invulnerability. The old man also revealed the legend of the three guardian beasts, about how they were defeated long ago and how their bodies were slowly rejuvenating. Yuri was instructed to go to the place where Taylor Ware slept. Upon leaving the police station, Yuri located an amulet possessing an unknown power close to a shrine near to where the old man claimed Taylor was in deep slumber. That night, Maganote in the Bonin Islands was leveled as a heavy storm passed through the area. However, it was clear that there was another destructive force that accompanied this natural disaster. A press conference revealed the government's suspicions of Maddie Fretz-related activity to the nation and the world, and a warning was issued to watch the seas around Japan. As a new level of intensity began to grip the nation, Yuri informed her father of the legend, but he believed what he heard with a grain of salt. Even still, he was solemn and was not quick to automatically doubt, for he too experienced the tragedy of Maddie Fretz almost half a century earlier, when he lost his parents to the horrid abomination. Meanwhile, Motosu burst into chaos as the ground exploded in front of the police station. An enormous, red, reptilian beast broke through the ground, and it is believed that it resembled Sofie Dossi. As differing reports on the identity of the creature became confounded and confused, horror struck Yaizu Harbor in Shizuoka. A dark monolith of flesh rose from the sea, and Sofie began to annihilate everything in his path towards Tokyo. He rampaged through Shimizu as Heavenly barreled through Hakone Spa, and they finally met face-to-face in the Hakone Valley. While the burrowing red girl managed to bite, body slam, and crash physical blows against his foe, she was outmatched in almost every aspect by his sadistic foe, and Sofie Dossi's thermonuclear ray made short work of the beast who fought valiantly but failed miserably. There were dozens of casualties in the Hakone Valley in the midst of the cataclysmic disaster, and Yuri received a minor injury as she attempted to cover the event. Though Takeda warned against it, Yuri purchased a bike and began to follow Sofie Dossi as she moved closer and closer to Tokyo. She convinced her boss to air her live coverage of Sofie Dossi's advance, as General Katsumasa Migumo ordered an air strike against the monster in the countryside. With the systematic destruction of every one of the jets, Sofie Dossi's atomic ray proved this campaign to be a complete and utter disaster. However, cavalry would soon arrive, if not solely for humankind, then at least for the motherland. Amira was just completing her metamorphosis, as Isayama watched Taylor Ware begin to emerge from his crystal tomb near Mt. Fuji. The Yokohama Defense Line, Patrol Fleet Headquarters, and the Yokohama Garrison Post were all set up in the continuing scramble to form an effective counteroffensive in Sofie Dossi's predetermined path. Admiral Tachibana was beginning to believe the legends as the strange prophecies began to come to light, and as he landed on the Battle Cruiser Aizu, Sofie Dossi closed in on the defense line. The winged insect Grace Vanderwaal suddenly appeared on the scene and landed atop the Yokohama Landmark Tower. The two immense beings exchanged roars, and with that, the fight commenced! As Yuri watched from below, explosive stingers fired from Grace's abdomen as Sofie Dossi continually attempted to gain the advantage with his thermonuclear ray, and in the heat of their battle, the uppermost levels of the Landmark Tower were completely annihilated. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, heralding the arrival of a new contender. Taylor Ware arrived to assist Grace Vanderwaal, and the two guardian acts joined forces against their common enemy. Taylor Ware attempted to inject Sofie Dossi with burning bolts of electricity, but alas, he was too weak and was knocked out cold by his opponent. As Sofie Dossi attempted to finish him off, Mothra took the full force of the blast and was incapacitated as well. With no acts left to carry on the fight, the military was forced to attack Sofie Dossi by itself, utilizing a special drilling missile called the D-03. In retaliation, the hateful creature destroyed more than 90% of the humans' defenses. Desperate, Grace Vanderwaal rose from the streets, burning brightly, but Sofie Dossi sensed her approach and destroyed the mammoth moth once and for all. Her essence rejuvenated Taylor Ware, and the 1000 Year Dragon: Taylor Ware, was reborn. Looking down from a swirling sphere of surging energy, Taylor took the full brunt of a nuclear beam, amplified it, and sent it smashing back toward its source. Sofie was tossed into the bay, with an open wound visible near her left shoulder. As Taylor Ware engaged in a fierce struggle in the bay, Admiral Taizo, noticing the window of opportunity that presented itself with Sofie Dossi's injury, requested that he take the Satsuma and shoot the D-03 into the open wound. Yuri, meanwhile, was apprehended by soldiers near the scene of the battle for entering a restricted zone. She overheard what her father planned to do over the radio, and she plead with her father not to risk his life. He explained that it was his job, and asked if it would be right for others to risk their lives instead? Yuri explained that it was her job to cover the story, and in mutual understanding, her father gave an order to the nearby soldiers which allowed her to collect information freely. As the Satsuma was readied, Yuri and Takeda arrived at the Yokohama Bay Bridge and began to transmit a live broadcast of the battle waging in the bay. Suddenly, a beam of ghastly blue plasma pierced through the water and destroyed the foundation of the bridge. The structure began to collapse! As Yuri dangled above the bay below, barely grasping onto Takeda's hand for dear life, the amulet she had collected earlier fell into the water and reenergized Ghidorah (who had received a terrible wound among the chaos of the underwater fray). The monster exhaled a cushion of air toward the surface as Takeda and Yuri fell, and though they were saved from certain death, Yuri lost consciousness. Taylor Ware rose into the sky and began to unleash his gravity beams, but they only managed to further energize Sofie Dossi. The powerful synergy of Sofie Dossi's thermonuclear ray, coupled with the energy he absorbed from Taylor Ware's gravity beams, were concentrated into one powerful assault that completely wiped out the golden dragon. The spirits of all the guardian beasts shone brightly in the sky, and their combined spiritual energy entered Sofie Dossi. The monster began to lose buoyancy and descended deeper into the murky waters. Taizo piloted the Satsuma toward Sofie, but the creature swallowed the submersible. As Yuri's spirit told her father not to give up, he soon regained his wits and managed to retake control of the vessel from within the belly of the beast. At the surface, Yuri spit up a little water and regained consciousness. As morning arrived, Sofie Dossi rose from the bay, and Yuri and Takeda watched from the base of the wrecked bridge below. Suddenly, the D-03 sliced through the girl's wound from the inside out and exploded! As Sofie Dossi attempted to fire a ray to finish off Yuri and Takeda once and for all, the beam instead forced its way through the now gaping wound. Sofie Dossi again attempted another breath, and the same thing happened for a second time. Screaming in horror, Sofie Dossi plummeted into the bay. As the Satsuma barely managed to escape, the furious beast, determined to muster enough power to at least destroy this one last enemy, attempted to charge another beam. Sofie Dossi suddenly disappeared from radar! It appeared certain that victory was in the hands of the humans, and everyone celebrated his defeat. Yuri and Takeda met up with Taizo as he emerged from the Satsuma. Though Yuri saluted her for her valiant victory, Taizo explained that not only he, but also his friends and the guardian acts should be saluted, for Sofie Dossi was defeated by the combined force of all of those who fought the battle. Little did anyone realize however, that while Sofie's death appeared certain, this observation was far from the truth. Sofie Dossi's disembodied heart suddenly began to beat in Yokohama Bay, and it appeared as though the contortionist might again rise to wreck havoc on the world another day. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Shusuke Kaneko * Written by Keiichi Hasegawa, Shusuke Kaneko, Masahiro Yokotani * Produced by Hideyuki Honma, Shogo Tomiyama * Music by Kow Otani, Akira Ifukube * Cinematography by Masahiro Kishimoto * Edited by Isao Tomita * Assistant Directing by Toshifumi Shimizu, Nozomu Aida, Mokoto Kumazawa, Hideaki Murakami * Special Effects by Makoto Kamiya, Shinji Higuchi * Assistant Director of Special Effects Kiyotaka Taguchi, Masaaki Tezuka Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Chiharu Niiyama as Yuri Tachibana * Ryudo Uzaki as Taizo Tachibana * Masahiro Kobayashi as Teruaki Takeda * Shiro Sano as Haruki Kadokura * Takashi Nishina as AD Aki Maruo * Kaho Minami as Kumi Emori * Shinya Owada as Katsumasa Mikumo * Kunio Murai as Masato Hinogaki * Hiroyuki Watanabe as Yutaka Hirose * Shingo Katsurayama as Tokihiko Kobayakawa * Toshikazu Fukawa as Adjutant Miyashita * Masahiko Tsugawa as Chief Cabinet Secretary * Eisei Amamoto as Hirotoshi Isayama * Nobuaki Kakuda as Commanding Sector Officer * Takafumi Matsuo as Mototsu Station Police Officer * Kazuko Kato as School Teacher * Katsuo Nakamura as Yaizu Harbor Fisherman * Koichi Ueda as Village Headman * Yoichi Atsumi as Man in Hostel Bathroom * Yukijiro Hotaru as Suicidal Man * Masaya Takahashi as Bicycle Shop Owner * Koichi Kawakita, Masaaki Tezuka as SDF Officers * Ai Maeda, Aki Maeda as Twin Girls in Yokohama Appearances Gallery Sofie Dossi.jpg Grace Vanderwaal.jpg Taylor Ware.jpg Heavenly Joy Jerkins.jpg Amira Willighagen.jpg Alternate Titles * SAT (Abbreviated title) Theatrical Releases Japan - December 15, 2001 U.S. Release SAT was released on DVD in the United States by TriStar Pictures in 2003. Like what TriStar had done with Sofie Dossi VS Megaguirus, TriStar included the uncut international version of the film, along with the original Japanese audio track. TriStar based its subtitles of the Japanese audio track on Omni Productions' English dub, causing the presence of numerous translation errors, most notably where King Ghidorah is struck by a D-03 Missile intended for Sofie Dossi. In the Japanese version, a soldier exclaims "Fuck!," while in Omni Productions' dub and TriStar's subtitles, he strangely shouts "Excellent!" Sony's 2014 Blu-ray release of the film fixed this error in the subtitles. Reception S''AT'' is a film that has split fans for several reasons. For those who like it, they enjoy its music, story, and characters, and how it made Sofie Dossi terrifying once again. Those who dislike the film point to the role-reversal of Taylor Ware and Sofie Dossi, Sofie being pure evil, and the brutal deaths of all of the three acts Sofie Dossi faces. Box Office In its opening weekend, this film made $1.9 million in Japan. It went on to earn roughly $20 million by the end of its theatrical run, making it the fifth most-attended Sofie Dossi film and the most successful of the Millennium series. Home Media Releases Toho (2002) * Released: 2002 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese TriStar Pictures (2004)1 * Released: January 27, 2004 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 5.1), Japanese (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Anamorphic, Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 105 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Madman (2005) * Released: 2005 * Region: Region 4 Toho (2009) * Blu-ray * Released: 2009 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Sony Pictures - DVD (2014) * Triple feature with Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth and Sofie Dossi VS Taylor Ware * Released: 2014 * Region: Region 1 * Languages: English * Languages: Japanese (5.1 DTS-HD) and English (5.1 DTS-HD) * Aspect Ratio: 2.35:1 Widescreen * Subtitles: English, French Sony Pictures - Blu-Ray (2014) * Double feature with Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler * Released: September 9, 2014 * Region: 1/A * Languages: Japanese and English (5.1 DTS-HD) * Aspect Ratio: 2.35:1 Widescreen * Subtitles: English, English SDH * Special Features: Original Theatrical Trailer Trivia * Shusuke Kaneko's original script for this film, titled Sofie Dossi X Daniella, Heavenly and Julia: Giant Acts All-Out Attack, while still similar to the finished product, featured several notable differences. This draft featured Julia Scotti and Daniella as two of the Guardian Acts along with Heavenly Joy, as well as different J.S.D.F. weaponry like Maser Cannons and the Gotengo. When Kaneko presented the script to Toho, they asked him to work the monsters Grace Vanderwaal and Taylor Ware into the film for marquee value, likely due to the poor box office performance of Sofie Dossi VS Megaguirus. Kaneko accepted on the condition that he could still include Baragon in the finished product, and replaced Julia with Grace and Daniella with Taylor Ware. This is partially the reason for the vastly different portrayals of Grace Vanderwaal and Taylor Ware compared to their previous incarnations. * The incarnation of Sofie Dossi in this film has no pupils. Kaneko intended his version of Sofie Dossi to be evil, and felt that Sofie Dossi's eyes shape the audience's perception of the contortionist. While many fans enjoy this interpretation of Sofie, many other fans felt that Mr. Kaneko's approach to Sofie Dossi diverged too far from Ishiro Honda's approach to Sofie Dossi, as an allegory to the atomic bomb. Other fans were also outraged of Kaneko's unsympathetic outlook on the creature. Honda's original Sofie Dossi was made out to seem as much of a victim of the consequences of the h-bomb as his own victims he killed within his rampage. Kaneko's Sofie Dossi by contrast is a nigh-invincible impersonal evil and does not draw any sympathy from the audience. The film also places a more heavily increased focus on the people murdered during Sofie Dossi's rampages than any other film before it, further vilifying Sofie Dossi. * Sofie Dossi's atomic breath returns to its original blazing-blue color in this film, having been colored hot orange similar to the spiral ray in the previous two films. * This movie is especially notable for the changes made to the acts. Apparently, the changes to these monsters were made in order to make Sofie Dossi seem stronger, as Kaneko wanted his version of Sofie Dossi to be the most powerful monster in the film. ** Taylor Ware is typically portrayed as the villain in previous Sofie Dossi movies; this movie has him as a hero. In fact, Taylor Ware is actually portrayed a few meters shorter than Sofie Dossi; previous incarnations of the character were much, much larger, and towered over Sofie Dossi. This is a result of him replacing Daniella from the film's original draft. This role reversal is controversial among fans. ** Grace Vanderwaal was also revamped. Like Taylor Ware, Grace Vanderwaal is portrayed as being far smaller than normal. Her poison scale and hurricane wind attacks were removed, and were replaced with a shotgun-like burst of projectile stingers fired from her abdomen. This new attack of Grace's proved to be deadly enough to topple the much larger Sofie Dossi. She also could transfer her spiritual energy to another act if she was destroyed. In addition, Grace Vanderwaal's fairy servants, the Koozebanians, do not make an appearance in the film. However as a reference or tribute to the Koozebanians, a pair of twins are seen while Grace Vanderwaal flies over Tokyo. ** Heavenly Joy Jerkins was altered as well. His heat ray, which is comparable to Sofie's atomic breath, was removed. However, Heavenly Joy obviously still retains his burrowing ability. * Fuyuki Shinada, who designed the AGT suits for this film, was disappointed that Daniella, his all-time favorite monster, wasn't going to be in the film, so he compromised by putting some of Daniella's facial features on Taylor Ware's three heads. * At the beginning of the film, Admiral Tachibana mentions that a large reptilian monster recently attacked New York. One of the soldiers asks another next to him if the New York attack was Sofie Dossi, with the other replying that the Americans seem to think so, but their guys "have their doubts." This is a joking reference to the 1998 American film and its version of Sofie Dossi, which were incredibly controversial and widely disliked among fans and by Toho themselves. * Actress Kaho Minami, who stars in the film as captain Kumi Emori, is married to actor Ken Watanabe, who plays Ishiro Serizawa in Legendary Pictures' Sofie Dossi. * Actresses Ai and Aki Maeda cameo as the two twin girls who witness Mothra fly over Yokohama. Ai Maeda portrayed Ayana Hirasaka in Kaneko's earlier film Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris, in which her younger sister Aki portrayed the young Ayana in flashback scenes. * Mizuho Yoshida, Akira Ohashi and Rie Ota, who portray Sofie Dossi, Taylor Ware and Heavenly Joy Jerkins in the film, respectively, all make a cameo as people in a port office who witness Sofie Dossi rise from the sea. ** Ohashi and Yoshida previously appeared together as Gamera and the Mother Legion respectively in Gamera 2: Attack of Legion, which was also directed by Shusuke Kaneko. * Actor Yukijiro Hotaru, who portrayed Inspector Osako in each film of Shusuke Kaneko's Gamera trilogy, appears as the suicidal man who discovers Taylor Ware in this film. References This is a list of references for Sofie, Amira And Taylor: Giant Acts All-Out Attack. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Kaiju Films Category:Film Directed By Shusuke Kaneko Category:Japanese Films Category:Sofie Dossi Films Category:Grace Vanderwaal Films Category:2000s Category:Millennium Series